


Please stop spamming me, I will cry

by SaikoDoesStuff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friendship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikoDoesStuff/pseuds/SaikoDoesStuff
Summary: Badboyhalo: megapvp please don't fight himBadboyhalo: he's a lot stonger then you so you lose megaBadboyhalo:(◍•ᴗ•◍)MegaPVP:[ MegaPVP went offline. ]__________My first story lol
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 26
Kudos: 279





	1. Fellow whores

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh so my first story on this website so I may make some mistakes so please tell me

Dream has started a group chat!  
Dream has added 17 people to the chat.

5:26 PM  
___________________

Dream: what's up fellow whores

Georgenotfound: I'm going to kill you.

Dream: we all know that you love me gogy

Georgenotfound has left the chat.

Sapnap: F

Dream: he knows he can't run away from me love

Dream has added Georgenotfound to the chat.

Georgenotfound: fuck you let me leave

Dream: No❤️

Badboyhalo: Language!

Dream: oh shit I didn't realized that I added bad

Badboyhalo: :0

Badboyhalo: >:0

Skeppy: ssyffer mi wrath

Georgenotfound: what the fuck is that typing

Philza: Guys. No fighting here please.

Tommyinit: NO FUCK YOU LUL

Philza:

Philza: Thomas Watson Simons. I'm taking your phone privileges for 2 weeks.

Tommyinnit: no

Tommyinnit: you can't take it away iF I RUN AWAY AHAHHAHAHA LOL

Philza: TOMMY NO.

Dream: omg I relizeed guys we can do an irl manhunt

Sapnap: 1 runaway vs 5 hunters

Technoblade: make it 6

Philza: Techno, he's your brother.

Technoblade: not in manhunts hes not

Tubbo: run Tommy run!!!!

Fundy: this is chaotic already

Fundy: also your cheating on me????? with GOGY of all people????

Georgenotfound: stfu furry. U shouldn't speak of all ppl.

Fundy: u bitch fuck u

Wilbur: son no fighting

Fundy: how many times do I have to say it I'm not ur son

Wilbur: okay furry

Fundy: why bitch

Tommyinnit: im far away now lol can't catchz me

Technoblade: no

Philza: Can you get your brother please?

Technoblade: for wut cost

Philza: You'll get to get your favorite ice cream for a week.

Technoblade: got it

Tommyinnit: WTF

Dream: lol kill the child

__________________

7:27 PM

Tommyinnit: I'm so far away now guys

Technoblade: not anymore

Technoblade: Technoplane.

Tommyinnit: lol wut the fuck can tha do WUT THE F-

[ Tommyinnit went offline. ]

MegaPVP: finally this bitch is down.

MegaPVP: also fuck you everyone here I'll kill you for being me here espicallyi you dream

Dream: uwu

MegaPVP: I will fucking kill you in campus.

Badboyhalo: megapvp please don't fight him

Badboyhalo: he's a lot stonger then you so you lose mega

Badboyhalo:(◍•ᴗ•◍)

MegaPVP:

[ MegaPVP went offline. ]

Skeppy: Omynyoubruckiny i8ooefbu8knhar

Georgenotfound: what the fuck did you say

Sapnap: I'm flulent in skeppy, he said omg you fucking killed him bad

Badboyhalo: (ب_ب)>⌐■-■

Sapnap: hey I was translating wut skeppy said!!!

Badboyhalo: SKEPPY >:0

Skeppy: frick

Sapnap: omg stop yelling an kiss already

Badboyhalo:

Skeppy:

Dream:

Georgenotfound:

antfrost:

wilbur:

Philza:

tubbo:

eret:

schlatt:

Technoblade:

fundy:

Niki:

Schlatt: why can't we be that wilbur

Dream: yeah same Schlatt why can't me a gogy do too

Georgenotfound: Fuck off

Wilbur: no

Schlatt: Niki, I will tax you so hard that I going to make you lose ur dorm.

Niki: but I didn't anything

MegaPvP: Fuck you all.


	2. Bruhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I made a image for this idk how I'm still new to this website I made it on ibis paint bruhh also short cause I didn't want to keep u guys up

**Technoblade** : I have caught the child.

**Technoblade** : I taken it's phone away

**Wilbur Soot** : FUCK U BIG MAN 

**Technoblade** : hold on gotta do sumthing

**Philza** : …. Did wilbur came with you guys.

**Dream** : ya he did but tommy manage to get his phone sumhow

_(Wilbur Soot went offline)_

**Technoblade** : got it

**Philza** : Just bring him back to the house Techno..

**Technoblade** : do you have the drugs?

**Philza** : I have the ice cream and stop calling it drugs, please.

**Technoblade** : I can't promise that

**Tubbo** : is tommy all write?

**Technoblade** : he fine just screaming rlly loudly

**Wilbur Soot** : Phil, come now and pick us up quickly.

**Wilbur Soot** : The gremlin is scream loud. My ears will bleed

**Dream** : Please do

**Philza** : Fine, where you all at?

**Dream** : you know where

**Philza** : Stay where you are, I'm coming right now.

_Philza went offline_

**Dream** : oh shit I relizeed that I can change pols name

**Badboyhalo** : LANGUAGE

**Dream** : found the first victim

**Dream** : **(:**

_Badboyhalo name has been changed to bitchnugget_

**Bitchnugget** : heyyyy!

**Skeppy** : change it

**Sapnap** : change skeppys name into simp

**Dream** : got it

_Skeppy name had been changed to s i m p_

**S i m p** : b r u h

**S i m p** : bitch I'm not a simp I never simp for anyone

**Sapnap** : You live in a dorm with one bedroom with Bad. The sofa looks really not good to sleep on. Plus your clothing, items, games, assignments, are in the same room.

**Sapnap** : You are a simp, shut it.

**Bitchnugget** :

**S i m p** : 

**S i m p** : fuck

_Simp and bitchnugget have left the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy I guess u can find the image in my artbook on my wattpad account 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/255173124?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_reading&wp_page=reading&wp_uname=SaikoDoesStuff&wp_originator=vpX%2F8RUrWO7jdogH6zSQTpTrK9pE4si56jeGApce6vhrllrjLtLpaOZH1Iv%2BE%2BZvrkiZeD2ZSJU8knlJXzMp4t5bT5PQi7A2Q9tPmqjgL5M2i5WiJDIGyvCL%2BXRfIDt9


	3. COCK AND BALL TORTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cock and balls toture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes

_Badboyhalo and Skeppy had been added to the chat._

**Dream** : hey do y'all wanna go camping together sumtimes

**Dream** : the same place tommy ran too 

**Dream** :and got shot at

**Technoblade** :*technoplane

**Sapnap** : technoblade

**Badboyhalo** : technoblade

**Skeppy** : technoblade

**Dream** : technoblade

**Georgenotfound** : technoblade

**antfrost** : technoblade

**wilbur** : technoblade

**Philza** : technoblade

**tubbo** : technoblade

**eret** : technoblade

**schlatt** : technoblade

**fundy** : technoblade

**Niki** : technoblade

**Tommy** : wtf technk gets his own cult/religion and not me?!

**Technoblade** : I'm stronger and wiser and older than all you.

**Philza** : b r u h

**Eret** : philza just did a bruh they world is dead

**Schlatt** : Remember! Reality's an illusion, the universe is a hologram , buy gold! Bye

_Schlatt went offline._

**Tubbo** : was that the reference to gravity fallers

**Tommyinnit** : I saw it and it was wonderful. Stan was a good business man.

**Niki** : but he basically scammed his customers

**Tommyinnit** : LIKE I SAID A WONDERFUL BUSINESS MAN

**Niki** : so when is the trip? I have a date next week

**Dream** : next 2 week. Gotta set up time to prepare.

**Sapnap** : and hunt

**Gogy** : dumbass that's a camping site

**Gogy** :

**Gogy** : hell fucking no I'm not going

**Dream** : whyyyyyyy

**Gogy** : you know why

**Gogy** : bitch

**Dream** : you know me so well love

**Gogy** : we. Are. Not . Dating

**Sapnap** : are wee??

**Gogy** : no

_Gogy left the chat._

_Gogy has been readded to the chat._

_Gogy went offline._

**Fundy** : I will and can cry

**Fundy** : I won't be afraid to us it as a weapon

_Wilbur Soot has changed to Fundys name to Furry_

**Furry** : BRUH WTF

**Tommy** : sum losers are screaming in the next classroom

**Philza** : Why are you using your phone during class? 

_Tommy went offline._

**Technoblade** : lol

**Technoblade** : wait no

**Sapnap** : technoblade

**Badboyhalo** : technoblade

**Skeppy** : technoblade

**antfrost** : technoblade

**wilbur** : technoblade

**Philza** : technoblade

**tubbo** : technoblade

**eret** : technoblade

**schlatt** : technoblade

**fundy** : technoblade

**Niki** : technoblade

**Technoblade** : god damnit

**Badboyhalo** : >:0

**Technoblade** : Apologize. I didn't know you were here.

**Badboyhalo** : I guess I can forgive you but don't do that again (⌐■-■)

**Sapnap** : fuck

**Skeppy** : cunt

**antfrost** : ass shit fuck

**wilbur** : cum slut

**tubbo** : pubes 

**eret** : suck my cock and balls

**schlatt** : ℭ𝔬𝔠𝔨 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔟𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔱𝔲𝔯𝔢

𝕮𝖔𝖈𝖐 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖇𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖙𝖔𝖗𝖙𝖚𝖗𝖊

🍧🐟 𝐂Ø𝒸ｋ ａ几𝔻 Ｂ卂𝓁ℓ 𝓉ⓞｒⓣ𝓤𝐫ᵉ ♠👑

𝓒𝓸𝓬𝓴 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓫𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮

𝒞𝑜𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝑜𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒

ℂ𝕠𝕔𝕜 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕓𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖

Ｃｏｃｋ ａｎｄ ｂａｌｌ ｔｏｒｔｕｒｅ

✮ 🎀 𝒞☯𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉♡𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒 🎀 ✮

ᴄᴏᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴀʟʟ ᴛᴏʀᴛᴜʀᴇ

ǝɹnʇɹoʇ llɐq puɐ ʞɔoƆ

C⃣ o⃣ c⃣ k⃣ a⃣ n⃣ d⃣ b⃣ a⃣ l⃣ l⃣ t⃣ o⃣ r⃣ t⃣ u⃣ r⃣ e⃣

C⃞ o⃞ c⃞ k⃞ a⃞ n⃞ d⃞ b⃞ a⃞ l⃞ l⃞ t⃞ o⃞ r⃞ t⃞ u⃞ r⃞ e⃞

🄲🄾🄲🄺 🄰🄽🄳 🄱🄰🄻🄻 🅃🄾🅁🅃🅄🅁🄴

ɘɿuƚɿoƚ ||ɒd bᴎɒ ʞɔoƆ

Ç̵̲̓ŏ̴̻̮̪̳̪̳̖̗͕̾͋͘̕͜͠͠c̸̲͎͍̪̺̘͔̰͐̽̿̊̌͊͊͌̊̄ķ̶̨̥͈͍̟̖̔̋͌͌͗̑̆͒͛ͅ ̶̧̣̙̳̤̝͍̂̅͝a̴̹̜̪̘̫̱̯̟̯̟̋͂̇n̸̡̦̼͍̹͖̓̿̑̓͛̕͘d̴̯̠̬̼͇̩͇͜͠ͅ ̵̥͖̲͈͇̳̫̰͛̈́͒͐͊̈́͗͗̀ͅb̷̟̻̩̅̽͒̾̅͋̍͆̚ḁ̶̧̦͈̬͇͉̞͑̔̑̈́͑͗̚͝l̴͈̙̖̙͈̼͛̌͂̂͝ļ̶̧̮̮͖͉̞̈́̐̐̽̈́̅̈́̿͝ ̵̦̥͙͉͋͂͐̉͑̓̔̓͠t̷̯̻̱̙͎̘͙̤̕o̵̧̱͈͆͂͛͊̏̑̓̿͝r̷̼̯͕̍͘̕ṫ̸̗̦̙̳͚̒̓͑̈́͐̉̈͘͝u̶̡̠̯̳̒̈̾͆̚͝͝ͅr̸͙͒̈́̂̾e̸͈̹̓ͅ

🅲🅾🅲🅺 🅰🅽🅳 🅱🅰🅻🅻 🆃🅾🆁🆃🆄🆁🅴

Cₒcₖ ₐₙd bₐₗₗ ₜₒᵣₜᵤᵣₑ

ᶜᵒᶜᵏ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵇᵃˡˡ ᵗᵒʳᵗᵘʳᵉ

Ⓒⓞⓒⓚ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓑⓐⓛⓛ ⓣⓞⓡⓣⓤⓡⓔ

ς๏ςк คภ๔ ๒คɭɭ Շ๏гՇยгє

Cσƈƙ αɳԃ Ⴆαʅʅ ƚσɾƚυɾҽ

ƈօƈӄ ǟռɖ ɮǟʟʟ ȶօʀȶʊʀɛ

ፈᎧፈᏦ ᏗᏁᎴ ᏰᏗᏝᏝ ᏖᎧᏒᏖᏬᏒᏋ

ƈơƈƙ ąŋɖ ცąƖƖ ɬơཞɬųཞɛ

¢໐¢k คຖ໓ ๖คll t໐rtนrē

𝐂𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞

𝘊𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦

𝘾𝙤𝙘𝙠 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚

𝙲𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎

ᄃӨᄃK ΛПD BΛᄂᄂ ƬӨЯƬЦЯΣ

¢σ¢к αη∂ вαℓℓ тσятυяє

Çð¢k åñÐ ßåll †ðr†µrê

₵Ø₵₭ ₳₦Đ ฿₳ⱠⱠ ₮ØⱤ₮ɄⱤɆ

匚ㄖ匚Ҝ 卂几ᗪ 乃卂ㄥㄥ ㄒㄖ尺ㄒㄩ尺乇

ᄃのᄃズ ﾑ刀り 乃ﾑﾚﾚ ｲの尺ｲひ尺乇

【C】【o】【c】【k】 【a】【n】【d】 【b】【a】【l】【l】 【t】【o】【r】【t】【u】【r】【e】

『C』『o』『c』『k』 『a』『n』『d』 『b』『a』『l』『l』 『t』『o』『r』『t』『u』『r』『e』

≋C≋o≋c≋k≋ ≋a≋n≋d≋ ≋b≋a≋l≋l≋ ≋t≋o≋r≋t≋u≋r≋e≋

░C░o░c░k░ ░a░n░d░ ░b░a░l░l░ ░t░o░r░t░u░r░e░

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Cock and ball torture ♥

Ｃｏｃｋ ａｎｄ ｂａｌｌ ｔｏｒｔｕｒｅ ぱた悦可

Ｃｏｃｋ░ａｎｄ░ｂａｌｌ░ｔｏｒｔｕｒｅ （ぱた悦可）

【Ｃｏｃｋ ａｎｄ ｂａｌｌ ｔｏｒｔｕｒｅ】

˜”°•.˜”°• Cock and ball torture •°”˜.•°”˜

[̲̅C][̲̅o][̲̅c][̲̅k] [̲̅a][̲̅n][̲̅d] [̲̅b][̲̅a][̲̅l][̲̅l] [̲̅t][̲̅o][̲̅r][̲̅t][̲̅u][̲̅r][̲̅e]

C҉o҉c҉k҉ ҉a҉n҉d҉ ҉b҉a҉l҉l҉ ҉t҉o҉r҉t҉u҉r҉e҉

↻օçҟ ąղժ ҍąӀӀ էօɾէմɾҽ

ᑕOᑕK ᗩᑎᗪ ᗷᗩᒪᒪ TOᖇTᑌᖇE

ᑢᓍᑢᖽᐸ ᗩᘉᕲ ᗷᗩᒪᒪ ᖶᓍᖇᖶᑘᖇᘿ

C̶o̶c̶k̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶o̶r̶t̶u̶r̶e̶

C̴o̴c̴k̴ ̴a̴n̴d̴ ̴b̴a̴l̴l̴ ̴t̴o̴r̴t̴u̴r̴e̴

C̷o̷c̷k̷ ̷a̷n̷d̷ ̷b̷a̷l̷l̷ ̷t̷o̷r̷t̷u̷r̷e̷

C̲o̲c̲k̲ ̲a̲n̲d̲ ̲b̲a̲l̲l̲ ̲t̲o̲r̲t̲u̲r̲e̲

C̳o̳c̳k̳ ̳a̳n̳d̳ ̳b̳a̳l̳l̳ ̳t̳o̳r̳t̳u̳r̳e̳

C̾o̾c̾k̾ ̾a̾n̾d̾ ̾b̾a̾l̾l̾ ̾t̾o̾r̾t̾u̾r̾e̾

C♥o♥c♥k♥ ♥a♥n♥d♥ ♥b♥a♥l♥l♥ ♥t♥o♥r♥t♥u♥r♥e

C͎o͎c͎k͎ ͎a͎n͎d͎ ͎b͎a͎l͎l͎ ͎t͎o͎r͎t͎u͎r͎e͎

C͓̽o͓̽c͓̽k͓̽ ͓̽a͓̽n͓̽d͓̽ ͓̽b͓̽a͓̽l͓̽l͓̽ ͓̽t͓̽o͓̽r͓̽t͓̽u͓̽r͓̽e͓̽

Wingdings: 👍︎□︎♍︎🙵 ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♌︎♋︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎□︎❒︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎

🌠 🎀 𝒞🍬𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉💞𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒 🎀 🌠

⋆ 🎀 𝒞🍑𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉💗𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒 🎀 ⋆

⋆ 🎀 𝒞🍩𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉💍𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒 🎀 ⋆

•´¯•. 🎀 𝒞🏵𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉💙𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒 🎀 .•¯´•

🐁 ⋆ 🐨 🎀 𝒞❁𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉🌺𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒 🎀 🐨 ⋆ 🐁

🐼☞ ςｏᑕк αη𝔻 𝐛Δ𝐋ˡ t๏ｒᵗ𝕦𝓻𝓔 🍔👻

💀🍮 ςⓄⓒｋ 𝔸Ňⓓ в卂ｌℓ Ⓣｏ𝕣Ŧ𝐮𝔯є 💙☟

💋✌ ℃𝓞ⓒ𝔨 αｎĎ ⓑⓐⓛ𝕝 𝓽ⓞ𝓻ᵗ𝐮ʳⒺ 👍🐟

😂🐍 ς𝐎ᶜ𝐊 𝒶几Ⓓ Ｂαᒪㄥ ᵗσŘ𝓽ᑌг𝓔 ♩🐼

★·.·´¯·.·★ ςᵒ𝒸𝓀 𝐀ＮⒹ 𝐁ａℓĻ Ť𝐨ᖇⓣᑌ尺ｅ ★·.·´¯·.·★

🎀💙 匚ⓞ𝐂Ⓚ 𝐀𝔫Ď ＢＡ𝓁𝓵 ⓣⓄ𝔯ţ𝐮Řє ♘♘

🐒♖ ＣØ𝓬𝕜 ⓐ𝔫Ⓓ 𝔹ⒶĻ𝔩 ｔ𝐨尺Ⓣù𝔯𝕖 ♙ൠ

🐚🎄 𝐂𝕠𝔠к ΔภⒹ 𝔟Ａ𝓵Ł ⓣ𝓸𝓇Ťᵘｒｅ 🐼♜

💎♢ ℂＯ𝓒Ҝ άｎ𝕕 ⓑᗩ𝕝𝕝 Ⓣσя𝓣ⓤ𝓇𝔼 🎈💘

🍬🎄 ¢σ𝕔𝔨 卂𝐧ⓓ 𝕓𝐚ｌｌ 𝐓σ尺т𝔲Ｒέ 💥✎

«-(¯v´¯)-« 𝕔ⓞ℃Ҝ 𝓪ᶰＤ ᗷα𝐋Ĺ 𝕋σ𝐫𝓉𝔲Řє »-(¯v´¯)-»

°°°·.°·..·°¯°·..· ςｏ𝓒ｋ 𝐚ℕ𝓭 𝓑𝔸Ⓛᒪ тⓞяⓣⓊ𝕣ᗴ ·..·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

🍩😡 ℂ𝑜℃ᵏ 𝐚Ｎ∂ 乃ค𝓛𝔩 𝐭Øⓡ𝓉ยⓡ𝔼 🐨💔

🐸💚 𝐂𝓞cк άⓝ𝔻 𝔟𝔸𝐋Ⓛ т𝔬ᖇ𝐭υŘ𝑒 ♗★

♩♦ ｃσ𝒸𝓚 ᗩŇᗪ в𝔞ˡĹ ⓣσⓇＴỮ尺𝑒 💛🍭

☹😈 𝔠𝔬𝐜к 卂ηⒹ 𝒷卂ˡℓ 𝕥𝐎Ⓡ𝓽𝓤Řⓔ 🎉😾

👺✋ 𝓒ｏ𝐜Ҝ ᗩ𝕟ⓓ ᗷᗩŁｌ 𝐓Ｏ𝔯𝕥𝓤𝔯ⓔ 🐸💘

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ 𝐜𝔬ℂ𝓴 ᗩ几đ 𝕓𝔞𝔩𝓵 𝓽𝑜гᵗ𝕌ᖇＥ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

🐻♚ ČØＣк 𝐚Ⓝｄ 𝐁ᗩˡ𝔩 ｔØｒⓣ𝓾𝓇є 🎅🐯

♙♤ Ć๏Č𝕂 𝕒Ň𝓓 𝔟ⓐĻｌ ｔ𝑜ŕ𝓽ᵘＲẸ ⛵☮

♗♥ 匚𝐨ｃķ ÃŇ∂ 𝓫คlŁ Ŧ𝐎𝐑тᵘ𝕣€ 🍧🐉

🐫 ⋆ 🐞 🎀 𝒞💗𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉🍬𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒 🎀 🐞 ⋆ 🐫

🍦 ⋆ 🍌 🎀 𝒞☯𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉❁𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒 🎀 🍌 ⋆ 🍦

••.•´¯•.•• 🎀 𝒞💍𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉☯𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒 🎀 ••.•¯´•.

**Niki** : porn

**Badboyhalo** :

**Badboyhalo** : what the fu-

_Badboyhalo went offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy saying that he can cry on command is making jealous okah so uhh here chapter pog I guess also thanks for reading  
>  ༼ つ ◕‿◕ ༽つ


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

So update I guess.

if u saw my other stores you know that I'm currently doing a tommyinnit angst from a prompt since I want to put effort into it, I'll will be working more on that instead of this so srry if u want new chapters I want to finish the story for it.

Uhm here's little sneak peek from the new chapter for it

'Wilbur bangs the door. Repeatedly since Techno was a deep sleeper, so either Wilbur or Phil have to wake him up, loudly."Techno." He whispered. This was his favorite part. Quickly grabbing a light book nearby, he repeatly smashed it against his head,"TECHNO WAKE THE FUCK UP! WAKE UP!" Wilbur yelled loudly, immediately waking Techno up. '

Uhmm yeah check the story out and 

So not a break but wanting to do sum other works

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147775/chapters/71558733

That the story so seeya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it and hope u enjoy jt


	5. Children vs Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol children and adults fighting to kill a blob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH why

**Sapnap** : holy moly bad swore

**Furry** : that's punishable by death

**Furry** : @niki bring the angel blade

_Badboyhalo change their name to Bad_.

**Bad** : wait wut 

**Skeppy** : n o

**Dream** : fucking simp

_Skeppy names has been changed to simp_.

**Simp** : _**bruh no**_

**Dream: _bruh yes_**

**Gogy** : yes u are so now shut the fuck up so I can sleep

**Sapnap** : u literally sleeping in class?

**Gogy** : these classes give too much work so I oversleep.

**Dream** : I can do ur work while u have fun

**Furry** : a n o t h e r s i m p

**Niki** : bring the blade

**Technoblade** : I heard my name being said

**Technoblade** : guys no please don't

**Sapnap** : technoblade

**Gogy** : technoblade

**Badboyhalo** : technoblade

**Skeppy** : technoblade

**antfrost** : technoblade

**wilbur** : technoblade

**Philza** : technoblade

**tubbo** : technoblade

**eret** : technoblade

**schlatt** : technoblade

**fundy** : technoblade

**Niki** : technoblade

**Technoblade** : u all go online when ever sumone says technoblade or whenever I come online, it's freaky

**Furry** : are u willing to help us kill dream for being a simp? 

**Furry** : 👉👈

**Technoblade** :

**Technoblade** : lol not because u did those with ur fingers, but dream is my rival soo

**Tommyinnit** : MAY I HELP U KILLING THE GREEN BASTARD?

**Technoblade** : no.

**Technoblade** : only for the adults child

**Tommyinnit** : FUCKK YOU BIG MAN

**Tubbo** : me , u , purple and my buddi ranboo can help u!

**Tubbo** : it can be our team!!

**Tubbo** : adults vs teens !! (っ.❛ ᴗ ❛.)っ

**Tommyinnit** : HELL FUCKING YA

**Tubbo** : let's call our group the warriors of hope! :D

**Furry** : oh.. oh no..

**Tommyinnit** : WHAT ARE U OH NOING BOUT?

**Tubbo** : ✧ω✧ it's a very good name isn't it?

**Tommyinnit** : YES IT IS NIW GRAB THE ITHER 2 AND WELL KILL THAT GREEN BASTARD

**Tubbo** : yay!:D

**Tommyinnit** went offline

**Tubbo** : Shut your mouth furry, or we'll do what the WOH did to every single adult in the city.

**Tubbo** : (:

_Tubbo went offline._

**Sapnap** : lol wtf was that?

**Furry** : @niki we have competition now

**Technoblade** : don't know wut he meant by that but we gonna win this fight

**Dream** : guys I'm right here..

**Technoblade** : shut it green blob, we gonna plan out the attack rn

**Dream** : o k a y

**Technoblade** : hmph

**Furry** : so first kill bad, then kill dream, aight

**Niki** : agree

**Technoblade** : yep

**Niki** : I'll informed the minors bout this bet

**Sapnap** : so what's the prize and loser gotta do?

_Technoblade changed their name to techno._

**Techno** : obviously the winner gets bragging rights of beating the second best kid on campus, and murdering the campus sweetheart. Loser, idk yet, we can think of a punishment later.

**Niki** : aight 👌

**Furry** : 👌

**Dream** : y'all wtf

**Antfrost** : Minecraft Speedrunner VS 7 Hunters. Who will win?

**Dream** : oh I will make sure

**Dream** : gotta speed off y'all

**Bad** : take me with u (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Dream** : nope every man to themselves

**Bad** : >:0

**Dream** : lol fine as long as skeppy won't stop bothering me then

**Badboyhalo** : :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, schools been a bitch to me and I'm taking time for the second story, I'm so sorry if I take another long break.


End file.
